


A Chat Between Hostile Friends

by thebackofthemoon



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Warden is mentioned, kinda angst?, leliana likes to tease, morrigan is bitter about the well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebackofthemoon/pseuds/thebackofthemoon
Summary: Leliana and Morrigan talk after the Inquisitor drinks from the Well of Sorrows. Old friends and memories resurface...





	A Chat Between Hostile Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This idea sprung into my head and I had to get it out somewhere so here you go!  
(Also I wrote this on my phone please forgive me)

"There' no reason to be so bitter. The Inquisitor has what we need to defeat Corypheus. Why must you be so cruel?" Leliana's voice followed Morrigan as she made her way to the ramparts of Skyhold.

Morrigan scoffs. "I have every reason to be bitter. You have very few reasons not to trust me yet you undermine my attempts to aid your Inquisition and it's Inquisitor."

The Spymaster doesn't respond for a moment, simply coming to stand beside the Witch of the Wilds on the ramparts of Skyhold. Stubborn frowns form on both their faces as they refuse to look at one another.

"I have more than enough reasons not to trust you, Morrigan. You forget that I know you."

"And I, you."

Leliana's nose wrinkles in disgust, anger bubbling below her calm demeanour.

"You claim to know me Morrigan, claim to care about what happens to the world but it was you who ran away." Leliana tried not to spit it at the yellow eyed woman. Morrigan only hummed.

"You are right. 'Twas I who chose to run but was my absence not worth it? I could have let your love perish at the top of Fort Drakon that night. What would you say then, Nightingale?" The wind howled past as her jaw clenched, turning to Morrigan.

"How dare you? You say it as though she means nothing yet it was you who offered to save her life, you who she searched for after you went missing. Do her actions mean so little to you?" Leliana couldn't hold herself back. She had to know.

Yellow eyes stayed fixed on a point far beyond the horizon before dropping lower.

"You have not heard from her?"

The redhead stills, fists and jaw loosening as sorrow and worry fill her heart. "She writes often, as often as she can..."

"'Twas not what you expected. I am sorry. It has been a rather long time since we have all heard from one another, though I suppose Alistair is far too busy pretending to rule." She glances over to Leliana as she leans against the stone rampart, shivering as her bare arms touch the icy surfuce.

"You and Alistair will never get along, no?"  
Morrigan could only laugh at the idea.

"My, my, and here I thought you had become rather serious after all these years. Perhaps even grumpy?"

"Oh ha ha. I assure you I have not lost my sense of humour, though it may have dulled over the years."

Silence followed. Neither wished to broach the subject that occupied their thoughts. What could they possibly say to one another? Leliana was sure to know far more about the Warden and her quest yet Morrigan found herself not wanting to know. There were other far more pressing matters for her to deal with. She had a child to worry about, to protect, to nurture. Her friend, _friends_, would have to wait. Her thirst for knowledge got the better of her. Morrigan, uncharacteristically, broke the silence to satisfy her curiousity.

"You've grown rather accustomed to silence. Do you finally understand the benefit of keeping your mouth shut?" She couldn't hold back the scathing comment, slightly regretting how harsh it sounded coming from her. It was done now, better to own it than regret it. Leliana only bristled at the comment but didn't bite back. She had grown far more composed than when they had last seen one another.

"Still as abrasive as ever," she murmered, almost fondly, the tone setting Morrigan one edge, "Nim-" Leliana pauses, unsure of how to word her sentence.

"Has something happened?" Morrigan stood upright, facing Leliana for the first time during the conversation. The bard rarely stumbled on her words. Had Mahariel befallen some ill fate? Was the dog... how could she be thinking about that mangy mutt?! She didn't care.

A smirk formed on the Nightingale's face which broke the witch's train of thought, a scowl replacing the concerned expression. She'd been caught out.

"Well, aren't you worried? For someone who claims not to care, you are paying quite a lot of attention to me, no?" Leliana caught her of guard but Morrigan had played these games since she was a child. She shifted her gaze back out to the snow covered landscape. Perhaps the idiot bard was intelligent after all. A tired sigh escaped her, followed quietly by a curse.

"You're far sharper than you were during the Blight."

Leliana was stunned. No retort? No aggressive remarks or belittling? Morrigan sounded almost desperate. She was reaching out for some sort of equal ground, the Blight, Nim, the year they spent together fighting darkspawn side by side. They had both been far younger then.

"People change, Morrigan." Was all the bard could muster before clasping her hands behind her as one of her messengers approached.

The softness accompanied by the statement made Morrigan uncomfortable and she moved away from the other woman; both to give them privacy and to collect herseld. Morrigan didn't care to listen in. Leliana would tell her if something concerned her. What troubled Morrigan was the overwhelming feeling of longing she had begun feeling as they bantered back and forth. She did care about Mahariel, about Leliana, Zevran, Shale, Alistair. Even that damn dog made her stomach twist in a somewhat similar way she only felt when Kieran was left with someone other than her.

"The Inquisitor will be departing for the Altar soon. I suspect you will accompany her. To sate your curiousity, if nothing else."

Morrigan hummed an agreement, her eratic emotions grounded in reality once more. "Of course. I shan't find any answers here." She gathered herself and made to leave.

"Are you sure?" Leliana asked.

"What were you to tell me earlier?" Morrigan kept her back to the Spymaster as if her voice would not betray her true feelings. Leliana knew what she was asking and would provide the answer. They had no more time for idle chatter.

"Nim thought you might like to know about Aslan. He's in less pain now after the salve. Don't deny it was you who sent it. I have eyes and ears everywhere you know."

Morrigan smiled gently to herself"Does she know?"

"I didn't tell her, if that's what you're asking. I am sure she will suspect you. He always had a soft spot for you. I will never understand that."

"Jealous are we?" Morrigan smirked over her shoulder noticing Leliana now had her back to her. She found herself softening slightly, must be her motherly instincts, and offered what reassurance she could muster. "She will be back. Anyone keeping her from you is never met with kindness."

A small smile formed on Leliana's face as she played with ring through her leather gloves. "Mmm... I worry what state she will return in."

Morrigan feels her gut twist painfully at the insinuation. "She won't." It escapes her before she can rationalise. She _does_ care.

"You're confident in her ability to cheat death."

"May I remind you it was entirely _my_ abilities that allowed your selfless fool of a lover to escape death the first time."

A wry laugh escapes Leliana and echoes lightly in the wind before the quiet murmur of Inquisition work below settles between them. Morrigan begins to depart before being held back once again.

"Morrigan," Leliana begins, turning her head as a gust of wind dislodges her hood slighty, "Thank you. I never got to say it before."

"There was no reason for you to. We're not exactly friends." Morrigan turns away from the bard, ready to leave it at that. Something, however, pulls at her heart. Maybe it was guilt, some sense of relief at finally being thanked after all these years. "But you are welcome."  


**Author's Note:**

> I guess this could also be Leli/Morrigan if you squint?  
I hope they're as in character as possible, it's the first time I've written anything for them. I just really love the dynamic between them and wanted to explore how they'd 'chat' in Inquisition! Hope you liked it! <3


End file.
